Happy Glorious Thoughts
by Lil moonprincess
Summary: A beautiful, dreamy wedding day! But who's getting married? And having cold feet too? See if you thought if it's who you thought is being betrothed.


Happy Glorious Thoughts

_What a beautiful dress! I can't believe that this day is happening! My dream ceremony…_

_Everybody's happy… a pure white chapel to have it…betrothed to my handsome, honest, longtime beau…my beautiful dress…all of this is enough to make me cry. Finally… my own wedding!_

She was staring into the vanity mirror, admiring her celestial, angelic appearance. Today was her wedding day and she was getting prepared for the big moment. The more she glanced in the reflection, the more she smiled to herself.

Her face was decorated like an adorable baby doll, to give her a youthful façade. She was wearing baby blue eye shadow, coral blush, and scarlet lipstick.

Her dress was a traditional pure snow white dress, embroidered preciously around the hem. In the middle of where her bust meet, a large family heirloom, a golden pendant with a ruby in the center, glistens in the glorious sunshine with pride.

'Something blue' was her pale blue shoes her mother long ago gave her. She was wearing a pretty diamond tiara, a wedding present her grandmother gave her.

She was thinking over what had led up to this destined day:

_Baby…I need to talk to you. Will you sit down for a minute?_

_It's been almost 15 years since I've first laid eyes on you. From there, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Your infectious laugh, cute smile, and carefree wellbeing have always put me to a loss. Overall, I was Love's hopeless victim._

_Sweetie…what are you-_

_No darling, don't interrupt me. All my life I've wanted to get my pent up feelings out to you, if not to God. I'm being honest to the one and only beloved, giving you my deepest emotions that no one will ever know, that I will take to the grave. Being trustworthy is the only thing that brings us closer…since it's going to be essential in the next milestone we're going to take. Now I know that you're destined to be my soul mate, the missing other half in my life._

_Sweetie…_

_Baby…will you marry me?_

_Oh yes! Yes!_

His soul mate… what a dream. Her, Cream the Rabbit, about to become Mrs. Miles 'Tails' Prower. She can hardly contain the elation in her heart. The ideal portion of her fantasy life is about to come true. It seems too good to be true...

"Come on, Cream! The wedding's about to start! I'm so excited about this -Cream, what's wrong?" It was her best friend, Amy Rose, in her cream and orange bridesmaid dress. She saw that the bride-to-be's shining eyes streaming tears, appearing as though she was crying diamonds.

"Amy, I don't know if I can do this. Everything's going as planned, the whole place is beautiful, I'm marrying the man of my dreams, and I don't know what's wrong! Should I be crying like this? Am I already considering second thoughts? I mean, I love Tails, love him dearly with all my heart, and I would love to spend the rest of my life with him. It's just that… life is going by is so fast!"

Amy gave empathy all out for her. She knows just how she feels. The anxiety, the impatience, how you're going to spend the rest of your life with someone you're not sure about living with…

"Hey, it's okay. You just have cold feet! I'm sure that Tails is going through the same thing."

"Really? You think so?"

"Of course he is. Every couple gets the same symptoms of wedding jitters. Cream, you have to remember that marriage is a huge step in every person's life. It's a time when you're with the person you love, trust, and care about through thick and thin, good and bad times, no matter what the consequences, all throughout your lifetime. It's always the haunting thought of if he's the right one, if you'll be happy with him or you and he would stay together. It can and always will creep up into your subconscious every waking moment."

Cream stopped her tears midway. "What about your wedding day? How were you feeling?"

Amy laughed at the thought of it. "Yeah, I had cold feet and boy, did I have it bad! Just the thought of marrying the object of my affections, my Sonic, which was enough to give me an epiphany! But as soon it was over, I saw it was simple. Just a couple pledges, declarations, and a little adorable 'I do' and voila! The ceremony was complete. I just knew me and Sonic would spend the rest of our lives with each other. All you have to do is thinking of the times you were together with him that were special to you."

Cream sniffled a bit, and then smiled to her helper. Thank god she's my maid of honor.

"Thanks Amy. You're a real lifesaver."

"Anything for a friend."

The two friends embraced in an emotional hug, ending with Amy going back into the ceremony to get to her place.

The familiar melody played from the organ, which was her cue to get out there and amaze the world.

She started towards the entrance, in front of her a little female hedgehog, pink with blue quills on her waist length hair. The flower girl went ahead and placed petals all around the place. _Oh my gosh, it's my turn._

The doors opened, giving her a full glance of the whole scene. The place looked very enchanting, flowers hung from corner to corner. Cherubs were standing at every pew, gracing the place with awe and love. It gave the atmosphere happiness and hope. Everyone was here, to witness the 'I do' proclaimed by two lovers and friends, about to be entwined in unison.

At the front, there were her bridesmaids, Amy, Rouge the Bat, and Blaze the Cat, all beaming at the sight of her. The other side was Tail's bridesgrooms. Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles, wearing cream and white tuxedoes, standing erect, also stunned at her beautiful appearance. Tails, wearing a pure white tuxedo, was so caught up that he couldn't even get the courage to resist thoughts of what to do on their honeymoon except concentrating on their wedding day. He can't believe that this is the woman he was going to love, cherish, and trust forever. And he would gladly do so.

_Think happy thoughts,_ the bride and groom were thinking as she walked closer to the altar, _think happy, glorious thoughts._

The End


End file.
